Upon This Brave New World
by Tennyou
Summary: Sequel to: “A place in this world. After Kurama's mother dies Kurama is just starting to rebuild his life and that of a town back in the Makai. When Rya the girl Kurama saved nine years earlier and Tellson a reluctant guard find an injured mother kitsune
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have never owned YYH nor will I ever own YYH. But I would like to thank Ellenlome a wonderful author that has graciously allowed me to write a sequel to her fic 'A Place in This World'. Which you aught to read first or this one will make little to no sense since it was her fic and generosity to not only 'let' me do this sequel. And if that wasn't enough she has also offered to be my beta reader. To which I and if any one has ever seen my unedited work should be eternally grateful she has offered to beta.**

**Things every one should know from now on the disclaimer as well as shout outs will be at the end of the chapter. So now with out further a due on with the fic, and I hope you all like this one as well as the first.**

** Kurama's Welcome and Tellson's Anger**

It had been about nine years since the slavers had attacked there peaceful village of Gakyu and with the help of the youkai known as Kurama the village had been rebuilt In fact it was only just the other day that everyone had begun to breathe a sigh of relief now that their defenses were up, and in the midst of all this sat Rya. She was supposed to be taking up the first watch so that one of the older and more experienced archers could be down at the founding festival. She groaned. Nothing was going to happen tonight. Just like nothing ever happened anymore now that the kitsune who had saved her only a short time ago had only just recently taken up residence in the forest that bordered the village. And now, not more than maybe twelve feet below her, the founding festival was going on.

The Elders decided to party in part to honor the newly rebuilt village as well as to thank Kurama who gave them protection long enough to do it. However such matters didn't truly interest Rya, and right now she was bored out of her mind. Perhaps if there was something to actually watch for then and only then would she see the reason for as tight of a watch that the guard kept, but right now it was nothing more than a waste of time.

How she ever let Kaleh coned her into taking posts tonight was beyond her. No, the real reason for him not wanting her to be at the festival was because Tellson was going to be there. True he was the son of one of the high guards of the neighboring village of Magahara, and for some reason those two had developed an instant hatred for each other. That old coot needn't worry now; because she wasn't there and he was probably dancing with nearly half of the other village girls. _Should I risk it? …well a brief look won't hurt_. Rya thought as she turned her head a fraction. A moment was all she would need to prove to her that her imagination had run away with her again. She had spotted his red hair easily amongst the crowd. Truly it wasn't hard. Granted it helped that he was the only one in the village with red hair, but that brief moment put to rest her jealous fears. He was not dancing with half the village. In fact he was in a corner of the festival sharpening his sword looking on at the festivities of the others with complete disinterest. Turning back to her post, her mood lighter than it had been a few minutes ago, she continued to watch on long into the night.

As Tellson brushed his polishing stone against the mettle of his sword he hazarded a quick glance at Rya while her back was turned. He could tell she was bored. And frankly he couldn't blame her. _She's probably up there wishing she was down here running around and getting drunk off her ass down here_ _…oooh yea she's missing oh so much._ He thought sarcastically to himself. Yes people needed to have fun that was a given but right now to him his elders looked rather shameful running around like children on Yule-day. Looking over at the high table he saw the kitsune sitting trying to pretend he was having a good time. Yet his posture was stiff and his ears where flattened to his head. He clearly was not enjoying the loud music the bards played and probably not the smell of alcohol either.

However Tellson's green eyes held not even a trace of sympathy for the fox spirit. After all it had only taken him one day to ruin almost sixteen years of training. Stupid Fox! Had it not been for him and his negotiations with the village elder he would not have been landed here, and he had it on good authority that had it not been for the three hour conference Kurama had with the village elder he would probably still be in Magahara and more than likely a lieutenant in the guard by now. Not some stupid trainee under an equally stupid master. _Sympathy for him…ha! Not everyone is to be won over by that sweet face of his._ Truly Tellson took whatever comfort he could have from his discomfort of the one that caused his father-commander to place him here. _Could this night get any worse? _

Tellson thought sarcastically to himself. He was about to find out how. Through the swarm of village girls some of which were not so much girls anymore - he watched as the kitsune made his way over to his little corner. _Well I asked for it_. Tellson thought ruefully to himself as he forced his face into a somewhat more respectful manner.

"I see you're not enjoying the festivities youngling."

Tellson had to fight from glaring at Kurama. _Sure…he was enjoying the festivities. Bout as much as getting his head impaled upon a stick. No really he loved the thought of getting drunk and abandoning all shred of dignity. _He thought sarcastically at the youkai in front of him. _That's what he is, they're all the same. _Why it was these senseless villagers were hailing him as a saint was beyond him.

"No sir. I do not normally enjoy these kinds of activities."

Kurama looked at him through sad golden eyes. For the life of him he couldn't understand what he had ever done to make this youngster radiate such hatred and distrust. It nearly cloaked the human in it's sickeningly death like sent.

"I am sure that young Rya is quite unhappy about missing the festivities but she is on guard duty…."

_This conversation was long past the time it should have ended, _Tellson thought

"I was going to see her on my way to get a new stone to polish my sword if you will pardon me sir."

Tellson said as he stiffly walked away from the fox glad that the meeting was over.

He truly didn't need a new stone his other one was still useable, but any excuse to get as far away from that thing as possible. As he walked along the walkway the archers used at the top of the wall he spotted Rya looking as bored as can be watching the ever quiet nightscape.

"So…is the great archer of Gakyu about to fall asleep on us?"

Rya turned and looked at him slightly miffed.

"Hardly. So Tellson what brings you to my little corner of the world? Shouldn't you be parting with the others?"

"Oh sure Rya…can't think of anything better, being drunk off my ass, and as senseless as a pole. Gee don't know why I would want to miss that."

Rya was slightly taken aback by Tellson's comment.

"Gees Tell what's wrong…did something happen at the party?"

"Look Rya I don't want to talk about it. It wasn't truly going good to begin with and then he had to come along and…."

Rya sighed.

"Why do you hate him Tell? No. Seriously before you get mad please answer me. I seriously want to know why you hate him?"

Tellson sighed and looked up at the stars. How was he going to answer her question. Better still how was he going to answer it so that she didn't want to shoot him full of holes?

"Rya…N.not every body likes everybody else. It's…"

"Cut it out Tellson stop trying to be diplomatic and just tell me already!"

Rya looked at him with determined eyes.

"Your not going to like it Rya."

"Try me."

"It's in part because he's a youkai…"

Rya looked at him absolutely disgusted.

"How the in the name of all that is holy can you be so full of prejudices! He's saved my life for starters….for another he's saved and helped countless others here, some times even risking his life in the process! If that doesn't show you he's trustworthy I don't know what ever will!"

"Rya I didn't come here to quarrel…"

He never got to finish his sentence when a shrill yelp cut through the night, causing Rya to turn and look at the rest of the village guard that had congregated at the ale keg as if it was some type of sacred alter.

"Well they're going to be useless for the night….Do you think we aught to tell Kurama-sama…"

Tellson practically growled at the suggestion.

"Get your bow…we can take care of this. If not we can always find him later."

He said as he sheathed his sword and Rya put her arm through her bow. Without another word both of them left through the gates and disappeared into the night.


	2. To Keep a Secret From a Fox

**To Keep a Secret From a Fox.**

It didn't take them long to reach the source of the noise. There on the ground, not more than thirty feet from the outer gates, lay what looked like the body of an injured Kitsune. Rya placed her bow down and went over to the injured thing. Her coat was covered in mud and blood so that it was impossible to tell what color she was. The only thing that was absolutely certain was it was a female and that she had two tails.

"Tellson, what do you think happened to her?"

Rya asked as she ran her hand over the fox.

Just then, several little yips caused both Tellson and Rya to look over sharply, there standing at the forest's edge were three little golden colored fluff balls.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy Rya don't go getting…."

He sighed as she ran off and was proceeding to squeeze the little thing to death. Tellson sighed. _Why do you hate me so..._ he thought.

"Rya…put it down."

"But he's soooo cute…and…"

"Rya…did you forget his mother is not more than three feet over there rather hurt, and when she wakes up she is not going to be to thrilled that your using her kit for a squeeze toy."

"Oh come on Tell…"

"I am serious Rya."

He said as he went over and snatched up the kit by the scruff of it's neck. Holding it in front of him he made the mistake of looking at it's adorable silver eyes. _Dear lord above it's…cute…oi not good not good…_ Just like that Tellson felt his resolve snap. There was no way that he could turn them out now.

Rya looked at Tellson with imploring eyes.

"Oh now your just fighting dirty."

He said as he looked at the kit in his hand.

"Mmmhmm!"

Rya said smiling brightly at Tellson.

"Fine I'll go round up the kits. Think you can take care of there mother? Your better at healing than I am what with your mother being the one of the village healers and all."

Rya looked at the fox. It was not going to be easy. Rya looked over at Tellson.

"Question where are we going to put them and do we tell the elders or not?"

Tellson looked thoughtful for a moment.

"No we defiantly won't tell the elders - they might be all right 'bout Kurama and his friends but the kits and the mother fox. Rya if they find out we have them to say they are not going to be pleased is the least of our worries. I am not going to lie to you there is a good chance that the elders will order the mother and these…"

he pointed to the kit in his arms.

"…cute things destroyed."

Rya looked at him Tellson he sighed as he could see the fierce protectiveness that shown in her eyes. There was a good reason the men in Magahara never trifled with the village healers. It was said that a healer defending her charge was just like a mother defending her young, both of which you did not mess with if your goal was to live to enjoy old age. Dear lord above did Rya get them in deep this time. Despite his hatred for youkai even he did not believe these things deserved to be at the mercy of the village elders. He knew the moment he laid eyes on the first kit that he would be willing to back Rya up. Now the real question was going to be how well where they going to be able to protect them for…and at what price would this protection come.

"I believe that the western weapons storage silo is empty. Kaleh had it emptied when the new one on the east was built seeing as how it's bigger and can hold more this one is all but abandoned. It might not have windows but the sun will warm it in the day so they don't freeze at night. I suppose both of us will have to take shifts."

Rya ran her hand over the injured fox. _Who could do such a thing…_Rya thought as she managed to gather the mother up in her arms.

Rya wasn't the strongest girl in the village but certainly not the weakest but the mother fox was nearly her size so it made carrying her awkward. Tellson looked over at Rya struggling and wanted to go over there and help her. But he turned away in search of more of the mother's kits beside the easy three that were out in the open. _You never think Rya. If you can't even carry the mother what are you going to do if the village is under attack how will you care for them then you dolt. They're dependant on you now…danm Rya why don't you ever think beyond the moment._Tellson thought as he rounded up the first three.

Rya managed to half carry half drag the mother into the silo where she laid her carefully on the ground. She had fallen twice and the poor mother fox whimpered each time. Somewhere between the woods and the silo she had managed to twist her ankle nicely. Already there was a lovely black and blue mark forming around her ankle. What she needed now was some type of bedding. Now where could she swipe some bedding that no one would miss?

"Of course!"

She said as if to the unconscious fox. There where thick pelts covering the weapons in the eastern shed…if she took them under the pretext of cleaning them Kaleh would be more than happy to give them to her. Her mind set she slowly limped off to the eastern silo.

"You know if you're planning on sneaking into some place, limping is not the best way to go about doing it."

Said a silken voice from one of the ally ways.

"Hello Kurama-sama what are you doing here, why aren't you at the festival?"

The silver kitsune came into the light cast by one of the many road torches smirking slightly.

"A better question would be what are **you** doing here? Your post is on the other side of the compound is it not?"

Rya felt a moment of panic not truly wanting to lie to Kurama, yet not wanting to reveal the foxes either. She remembered what Tellson had warned her about. With every person that new about the injured foxes the more likely it was for word to get back to the elders. And more likely that they would…She wasn't even going to think about that possible out come. Sighing slightly she managed to calm her self down and mask the youkai's ki hopefully before Kurama-sama started to ask her questions that she was not prepared to answer.

"I…I..ah…am getting the blankets from the eastern silo to clean for Kaleh on my time off…yea…"

Rya said. But as she looked up into Kurama's mischievous gold eyes she knew he knew she was lying. Now Kurama was going to toy with her - after all he was a fox.

"Really Rya? That is the oddest thing. I just got done speaking with him not more than five hours ago…and well he didn't mention anything about it. I suppose it must have slipped his mind."

Rya looked away.

"Guess it must have it's no big thing though."

Rya said as she turned to go when she felt his hand grasp her arm. Gone was the playfulness now he was all business.

"Rya how did you sprain your ankle. Why do you want those blankets and why in the world do you smell of youkai?"

Rya looked at him shivered slightly.

"Well I tripped and fell and sprained my ankle to answer your fist question. As for your second one it will help Kaleh out if I do it so he doesn't have to pull off one of the senior officers to clean it. And lastly I had to take care of some low level youkai in the woods."

_Which is not a lie…just I am not using the 'take care of' in the conventional context. _

Rya thought as he let her go. Kurama frowned. Rya had never hidden anything from him before; it was complete trust between them, a trust that he hadn't had with another since 'she' died. He sighed.

"I know you're lying to me Rya, but alright, I'll play along with you for now. I hope you'll come to me when you're ready. Meanwhile, come with me and we will get your ankle seen to. It's not wise to be walking on it if it's injured."

"That's okay Kurama-sama I will get it seen to latter. Right now I got to get those blankets."

Kurama studied the girls though skeptical golden eyes as she shuffled her feet nervously. Seeming to not care that she was bashing the injured one even more than she normally would. Whatever she's hiding she must be big. Did she honestly think I didn't feel her trying to use that old healer's trick? I only pray that she hasn't bitten off more than she can chew.

"Fine then, take this."

He said as he put a small pouch of herbs in her hand.

"That should help you out a bit, and maybe latter you will tell me what your hiding Rya just remember that I'll be there if you want to tell me anything or if you ever feel that your have gotten yourself in too deep"

He said as he melted back into the shadows, leaving Rya feeling like a she had just lost something very precious to her. He didn't trust her any more. He didn't say that precisely but the sentiment was there she could feel it the thick clouds of miss-trust settle between them and she wondered if things would ever be the same as they where.

About an hour later, Rya had managed to make it back to the silo. Slowly she went about the task of spreading the blankets out on the ground and dragging the water bucket she had over to the injured fox. Slowly, as if she was fletching a bow-staff, she managed to clean off the injured fox's fur. Mostly she looked worse than she was. Her only true problem was a broken paw and a few deep bruises. Taking her eating knife she managed to cut some off some strips from one of the oldest fur blankets. Once that was done she looked at the packet of herbs that sat next to the fox. For once she was grateful that she had run into Kurama when she did. The herbs Kurama used were very potent and normally healed the worst of the user's injuries within only a few days. With most of the festivities just about wrapping up the community fire was all but empty this time of night her task of getting these herbs boiled should be one of the easiest things she did all night…or so she hoped.

Authors Notes: I hope every body still likes the newest chapter. I probably am going to only update twice a week or so. Well till next time. Thanks once again to my beta reader Ellenlome. Any mistakes are solely my own.

Tennyou-

Shout outs. Thank you so much for reviewing BlackRoseVixen05 for your review. And I hope you will continue to like this as it goes on. -

Disclaimer: I don't own never will.


	3. Past & Present

**Past & Present **

_((Is Nedeara's Thoughts to Rya.)) _ (Rya's thoughts to Nedeara)

Sometime during the night Rya had fallen asleep next to the mother fox. Tellson had not returned yet, and honestly she wasn't expecting him to. He must not have been able to get back without exposing the kits. Rya knew that the moment he looked into those innocent helpless eyes he was bound by his very heart to protect them.

Only a few hours later Rya woke up to the sounds of rater low rumbling coming from in front of her. Opening her sleep-filled eyes, she saw the mother fox standing, yet still favoring her injured front paw. It was no wonder since whatever attacked her nearly crushed the bone. The creatures snarling drew her from her thoughts. But right now, the mother fox looked positively enraged, and Rya was scared. Her bow was on the other side of the silo…and the fox was blocking the door. She was trapped and for the first time she felt completely helpless. _Holiness above this is going to be my tomb! I don't want to die…I really don't want to die! _Rya's thoughts practically screamed at the female fox, who easily sensed her fear. Rya could see that her attitude was angering the fox, and yet there was nothing she could do to stop: she had already backed herself into a rather lovely corner.

She could only watch as the female fox drew nearer and nearer, snarling. _She must think I have killed the kit's!…Oh my God, I held one of them! I have their scent! She's going to kill me!_ Rya wished she could back up more; she wanted to put as much distance between the kitsune mother and herself, but could only press herself further in the wall.

The fox was nearly on top of her, and for once the brave little archer of Gakyu was frozen with fear. "Pl…please…don't!…stay back….p..pl.please! the kits are fine!….T... Tellson is watching them!" In a corner of her mind, Rya was disgusted at her stuttering, but it was just a corner, and stupid pride really wasn't foremost on her mind right now.

For the briefest moment, it seemed to her that the fox understood her, but the feeling was gone almost immediately, for the mother fox lunged at her, biting down on her wrist hard enough to pierce the artery so that blood now flowed freely from Rya's hand. The girl bit her tongue hard to keep from crying out in pain. She wasn't going to give anyone the satisfaction of hearing her scream. Closing her eyes she tried to focus on anything other than the pain.

Had she kept her eyes open, she would have seen the fox biting her own leg and tearing a deep gash in it. The instant that the fox let their bloods mingle though, was when Rya experienced true pain. It was only then that she uttered a rather strangled scream.

Rya…felt odd…as if she were floating; everything was hot. She could hear someone speak to her but... Thinking hurt too much. Breathing hurt too much. Living hurt too much. _Oh…god above just let me go…please…I can't take much more of this._ But the voice persisted:

_((Just a little longer.)) _

Rya didn't know how much time had passed, but the fog of pain eventually lifted…if ever so slowly. When she finally opened her eyes, the dim light of the silo seemed almost blinding. It wasn't long before she started shaking, the temperature of the room seemingly dropping all of a sudden. It felt as if it was mid-winter again

_((…can you hear me young one?)) _

Rya looked around, her head spinning painfully, but she saw no one else in the silo but the mother fox and herself. _Wait a minute why am I still alive? I thought she was going to tear me apart! _Looking down she saw that in fact the mother fox's head was on her lap. Despite the danger she currently was in, Rya found she was unable to stifle her laughter. _Well you sure look content._

_((Yes little dragon, I am in fact quite content. Except that my kits are missing and you're planning to tell me where they are, am I correct?))_

"What in the name of the Makai! You can talk!"

_Honestly you don't think it was my goal to maim the only human that has bothered to come to my rescue, and please…try not to speak out loud to me little dragon. I honestly can't understand a word of what you're saying when you speak that way. Simply think of what you want to say…and aim your thoughts at me._

(Y…you mean like this?)

_((Very good little dragon. You'll get the hang of it before too long I suspect.))_

(Okay…first off, why in the Makai do you keep calling me 'Little Dragon?' And why the hell did you bite me! Oh and one more question…why are you being so nice to me? I am a human after all. I though youkais hated humans.)

_(( Your name - at least in my language - literally translates to 'little dragon'. I assumed you knew, and as for why I bit you, there really was no other way I could communicate with you. Since your neither kitsune nor youkai, the only way I could speak to you would be to forge a bond of blood with you. And as for why I am being nice to you...well you did save my life and that of my kits. I do owe you something for that after all. I can't tell you how many beings passed me on that road and just left me and the little ones to die. Now please, where are my children?))_

(Tellson's not back yet?)

_((There have been no other recent scents in this silo other than yours and mine.))_

(Tellson's my friend, and he was looking for all your kits when I left him. I think we should give him a few hours more - there's a good chance he will find his way back here by then.)

_(Agreed.)_

(Until then since you don't seem to want to kill me any more. You haven't even told me your name yet. I assume that you do have one. At least I hope you do because I don't fancy having to keep calling you 'mother fox'.)

_((Of course I have a name, I am not some dumb animal. I am a kitsune. My name is Nedeara. And the name of the kits you found are Izumie - he's the oldest male and I have to say he's bit of a trouble maker. A very spirited youngster if I do say so myself. Tor - he's the middle kit he's the practical one. Takes after me, whereas Izumie is so much like his father. Lastly the youngest is female. My precious little girl. Her name is Valla. She is the shyest thing I have ever met in all my years…))_

(You seem to love them very much.)

_((Of course little dragon. Especially so with kitsunes, but most youkai mothers are protective of their young. Tell me, is that not so with human mothers?))_

Rya looked away from her new friend and literally growled.

(I wouldn't know, my mother died in the youkai raids on the village when I was just a small child. That is why the village hates youkais. We lost a lot of people to them. In fact has it not been for Kurama's help. I don't want to think of what fate would have befallen us.)

_((I…don't understand. Your telling me that the 'legendary thief' is here! Little dragon, if you want to see vicious and cruel well…at least he used to be the physical incarnation of that!))_

(Now it's my turn to not understand you. The Kurama I know would never hurt one of us. Well at least not without provocation anyway. He is the kindest person I know. A lot nicer than that woman the Village Elders chose for me as a step mother.)

Rya sighed hoping she was not sending this to the mother fox as well. Since she was only whining to herself in part and didn't feel the need to discuss her step mother's views of her with her new friend, lest she finds out how truly pathetic a friend she had made. _If they would have just let me live with Kurama.._. _No, instead they dump me with the bloody woman from hell. I swear that creature just lives to criticize, and when I told her I wanted to be an archer and join the guard...The woman was absolutely appalled, saying that my place was to follow tradition and become a healer like all the other women in her family. I swear, the older I get, the less I see of Kurama. I mean the man…youkai...whatever, did save my life and yet they have done just about everything in their power to keep me away from them, short of forbidding me to see him. No, they won't do that, they'd lose his protection._

_((I am sorry little one it was not my intent to cause you such distress.))_

(It's okay. And to answer your next question, no, me and my step-mother don't truly get along too well.)

_((Just because you don't share the same values doesn't mean you can't get along. Little Dragon, don't give up on her just yet. I'm sure she loves you very much.))_

(I truly wish I could be as confident as you are.)

_((For whatever reason, Kami seems to have given you a rather lonely path for one with so few years, but regardless of that you always have choices Little Dragon. Sometimes to obtain kindness you must be the first one to show kindness. I am here now, and while our paths for now seem to run together, it won't always be so, but I hope you'll let me walk with you for a time.))_

Rya ran her hand over the kitsune's soft cream coat, almost lost in the feeling of having another being wanting to be with her. For once having someone not judge her for every little choice she made, just a friend, an unconditional friend. Rya felt as if the the room warmed at the thought of having someone by her…at least for now. The young woman fell asleep once again with the kitsune in her lap,

oOo

Kurama had left the village early that morning- he was going to meat up with Kaleh later that day about a league or so beyond the village. He didn't dare venture too far, lest something was up – human settlements tended to get attacked frequently in the Makai. Besides...he could sense Rya's distress. Something had caused her pain, and he would have ran after her (Makai be damned) but it was gone only moments later along with any trace of her spirit energy, leaving him with a feeling of emptiness. He remembered when he offered to care for the girl those many years ago. His request had nearly gone un-challenged till Senyoa, one of the wives of the elders, challenged his claim on the girl.

Flashback

"The child is human, Youkai, and while I will grant you that we owe you our gratitude for saving us, I cannot allow you to take this child as your payment. She is not a bargaining chip that can be used at your discretion."

"Elders! Have I not proven myself to you? If not, then what do you ask of me? I love Rya like a daughter and I can tell she feels the same towards me. I would never suggest she is to be traded, as I only want to care from her. To take her from me now would be like tearing a young rose from the soil only to let it wither in the midday sun."

Approving murmurs went through the assembled crowd, but again Senyoa's voice rose above them:

"That may be the case, but it would be a crueler fate to let that love continue wouldn't it? To love you Kurama would be for her like loving the sun or moon. The moon will always shy from the light of love, and well, we all know what comes of trying to get too close to the sun."

The eldest elder looked at him with a look of sorrow. He clearly did not like the decision he was presented with.

"Kurama….while nothing would please me more than to have you care for the orphaned Rya, I to am bound by several laws that go back to the founding of this village. I have to make a ruling in this matter, and know this Senyoa! It is because of a this, and only this, that I am ruling in your favor and allowing you to see to the child's well being."

The look in Kurama's eyes was one of shock and intense sorrow, like he had just lost the one thing in this world that was truly left to him. He turned to leave, defeated…

But it was the Eldest elders voice the thundered above the shocked whispers of the counsel chambers.

"Kurama...I am not so cruel as to let Senyoa have her way with this matter completely."

This caught the fox's attention, causing him to turn rather sharply his long silver hair seemed to almost glow as it caught the dim candle light of the council chambers, his eyes filling with fear…as well as hope.

" For us to cut Rya off from some one that has been such a part of her life would be an unthinkable act of maliciousness, and since I am right that you do have the child's best interests at heart - don't you Senyoa?"

He said turning to the woman that stood before him. Regarding her as one would regard a rather dangerous snake.

"..you…You know I only care for the child's well being and future happiness elder."

"Good, I am glad to hear that. So this is my ruling: the child will go with Senyoa to be placed accordingly within the village of her birth. However, no matter where she goes, she will never be cut off from her guardian, the youkai Kurama. And this is final. I assume that is acceptable with you Senyoa?"

He smiled at her, knowing the woman would not be able to cut Rya off from her new friend. His smile grew wider as he watched Senyoa literally seething at the thought of having to have the youkai anywhere near this girl or herself for that matter. The elder was truly happy at his stroke of genius and because Rya was here, the Kitsune would be here. Thus the village was protected. Honor satisfied, and two people's lives could begin to heal.

End Flashback

_Her spirit energy has grown a lot since that day so long ago. I wasn't expecting her to be able to mask herself so fully yet. This definitely complicates matters_ _and that woman won't let me train her to control it. Idiot woman. She has no idea how dangerous Rya will become to not only herself but the village if her energy where to ever escape from her. All… though it would more than likely put an end to that annoyance of a woman. So perhaps she's doing me a round about favor if she takes herself out of the picture for me. That and there is no way they can blame me for her idiocy._

A small bird chirped in a nearby tree, drawing the kitsune out of his thoughts. Kaleh said he would be there by midday. Nothing to do but wait till then.

What happened next literally shocked the kitsune. Out of the woods and into the clearing stumbled Tellson, looking rather worn out …Kurama didn't get much farther than that before he broke out laughing. The boy was holding two kitsune kits, and one was currently riding on his head. The boy was clearly not amused by this turn of events.

"Tellson…this is clearly an unexpected surprise…"

"Oh cut the crap youkai. I don't have time for your games…"

"So this is what Rya was hiding."

"For all the good it did us."

Schooling his face to an unreadable mask Kurama looked over at Tellson.

"Please elaborate."

"We found them on the side of the road the day of the festival. Well Rya found their mother first…suffice it to say that her damn healer side couldn't let her just go off and leave the injured creature. So I told her that I would go round up the kits…which reminds me if I ever see her again I swear that brat again...well anyway she was to take the mother to the old silo and care for her there while I rounded up these fluff balls, but on my way back I noticed a lot of light coming from where the silo was. So I put these guys up in a tree and went to see what all the commotion was all about…When I saw they where dragging the mother fox from the silo it didn't look like she was even breathing… and the guard that held her was literally drenched in blood."

Kurama's heart lurched - he definitely didn't like where this story was heading. Still he didn't interrupt the boy. He had to hear the rest.

"…and then…two of Kaleh's men dragged out an equally unconscious body…this one was covered in blood as well. Though this one didn't look like she was bleeding as bad though what he was still covered in her blood from holding her to close to his uniform. Then one of those dunderheads managed to bring the torch just close enough to the body that….that I could see….It was Rya."

Kurama's golden eyes had considerably threw out Tellson's narrative, darkened from their normally honey golden color to that of molten gold. How dare those idiots harm what he had lay claim to! He was about to run off when he felt the hand of the boy hold him back. Turning, the kitsune thief glared at him with a look that clearly stated his growing impatience with the brat in front of him.

"The longer you keep me here, the more likely they are to cause her further harm." Kurama said in a low and rather dangerous tone that Tellson had never known any being to be able to produce.

" There was a woman leading the group, while I couldn't clearly see her face she I could she the cruelty in her blue eyes reflected in the torch light." Tellson added. "There should not have been a female present unless the chief elder died, but if she was there, that must mean the old elder died. If it's true, then there is no way you can just go rushing after Rya like that - you'll be killed and then Rya would never let me hear the end of it! Senyoa she hate's youkais worse than I do!"

"Your concern for my safety is touching boy. However I have broken into things far more complicated in my life than your sad little village. Stay here and tend to the kits. If their mother is dead…well, we will cross that bridge when we get there. For now they seem to have taken a liking to you. This clearing should be far enough away that you should be safe for the time being."

And without another word spoken Kurama took off tearing through the wood like an arrow to a target.

_If that wench has hurt Rya, she will experience a fate far worse than death…_

Authors Note: I am sorry I am just getting this out so late. I will try and update sooner. Hope every one is enjoying the fic so far. Thank you again BlackRoseVixen05 for your review and as always thank you to my beta reader Ellenlome whom has had to wade threw this with out a lot of grammar check. Well that's all for now. Hope to see you all back come next chapter.


End file.
